In general, the standard silicon wafer crystal orientation for VLSI (Very Large Scale Integration) is the (100) orientation. This surface orientation was chosen over the previously used (111) crystal orientation because of its comparatively low surface state density on thermally oxidized surfaces. In particular, a (111) crystal orientation has a surface state charge density of approximately 5.times.10.sup.11 e/centimeters.sup.2 (cm.sup.2) in comparison with a (100) crystal orientation which has a surface state charge density of approximately 9.times.10.sup.10 e/cm.sup.2.
Surface state density was a particularly important consideration for n-channel Metal Oxide Semiconductor (NMOS) technologies because the higher this surface state density level the more difficult the controlling of active and parasitic device threshold voltages for devices using such technologies. For (110) surfaces, the surface state charge density is approximately 2.times.10.sup.11 e/cm.sup.2 which is approximately twice the density level for (100) surfaces. In present day technology, this difference in density levels translates into less than 0.09 volts offset in active device threshold voltage and is readily compensated by a surface threshold voltage ion implant. A further benefit to a lower surface state charge density for NMOS devices is that the electron mobility in inversion layers is greater on the (100) surface than on other lower order planes.
However, for modem day complimentary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology involving sub-micron devices, a different set of trade-offs are involved. For such short channel devices, the NMOS devices operate largely in velocity saturation resulting in a source to drain current which is independent of crystal orientation.
In contrast as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, p-channel Metal Oxide Semiconductor (PMOS) devices are less likely to operate in velocity saturation, and therefore are more dependent on the choice of crystal orientation around inversion layer hole mobility. In particular, FIG. 1 includes a transistor 100, which can be either an NMOS or PMOS transistor. Transistor 100 is comprised of a silicon wafer 102, a source region 104, a drain region 106, a gate 108, an oxide layer 110, a body region 111 and a channel region 112 between the source region 104 and the drain region 106. As is well-known in the art, a voltage differential between the source region 104 and the drain region 106 induces an electric field across the channel region 112. A gate potential applied to the gate 108 can create an inversion layer in the body region 111 allowing the channel region 112 to form between the source region 104 and the drain region 106. This electric field is expressed in terms of the voltage differential between the source region 104 and the drain region 106 per the length of the channel region 112.
FIG. 2 illustrates a graph of the drift velocity for carriers (i.e., either holes or electrons) across the channel region 112, expressed in cm/second (sec), versus an average source-to-drain electric field, expressed in volts/cm. In particular, a plot 202 is the graphical plot of the drift velocity of electrons in the channel of an NMOS versus the electric field generated by the voltage differential between the source region 104 and the drain region 106. Additionally, a plot 204 is the graphical plot of the drift velocity of holes in the channel of a PMOS versus the electric field generated by the voltage differential between the source region 104 and the drain region 106. As illustrated, the plot 202 reaches velocity saturation at approximately 10.sup.4 V/cm (i.e., the point in which the graphical plot flattens). In contrast in the graph of FIG. 2, the plot 204 has not reached the point of velocity saturation, even at 10.sup.5 V/cm. Thus, a PMOS device that uses holes as carriers is more dependent on the choice of crystal orientation for inversion hole mobility.
Currently, surfaces with a (110) crystal plane orientation have been explored in the planar bulk and Silicon On Insulator (SOI) technologies by using (110) substrate wafers or causing the recrystallization of the surface of a substrate wafer to have a (110) crystal orientation. However, these structures and methods require re-tooling of crystal growth mechanisms used in conjunction with the standard (100) crystalline plane orientation and/or otherwise introduce costly, additional processing steps and procedures.
Thus, there is a need for structures and methods which improve carrier mobility in semiconductor devices and which do so without the introduction of costly additional processing steps or which require any re-tooling of standard crystal growth mechanisms. For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.